Headphones are widely used in modern electronic devices for providing audible sounds for users. An in-ear headphone (namely, earphone or ear-fitting headphone) is one type of headphones, which includes a pair of earpieces that can be inserted into user's ear canals. A headphone may be combined with a microphone to form an audio headset. The microphone serves as an acoustic sensing device, and normally includes an acoustic-to-electric transducer for converting sound waves like voices of the user into electrical signals that can then be amplified, transmitted, and output.
However, in a related audio headset, the microphone is normally somewhat distant from the user's mouth, thus the user may have to move the microphone close to his or her mouth in order to improve a signal-to-noise ratio of the microphone, which brings inconvenience to the user. Moreover, the microphone is exposed in the air, and thus ambient noise may be unavoidably picked up by the microphone. Therefore, a sound recognition of the microphone cannot satisfy the user's expectation or requirements.
Accordingly, the present disclosure provides an improved in-ear headphone to overcome the aforesaid problems.